


The Boy Who Played with Fire

by Cozy_coffee



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Community: comment_fic, Friendship/Love, Hurt Derek, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Tenderness, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-04
Updated: 2015-06-04
Packaged: 2018-11-29 23:07:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11450964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cozy_coffee/pseuds/Cozy_coffee
Summary: A fill for the comment_fic prompt; Any fandom with werewolves, Any+Any, The Wolfbane Blues





	The Boy Who Played with Fire

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Evil_Little_Dog](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evil_Little_Dog/gifts).



The searing, scorching fire running through Derek’s body is torment. The pain comes on rapid and quick, taking away his breath. He twists in the sheets, his fingers desperately scratching at the cloth. He huffs a wispy breath and grits his teeth in agony, trying to swallow down a shriek of misery as his body spams convulsively.

He cannot see the face hovering over him through the cloudy haze in his gaze; worried eyes look down at him, pink lips nearly bitten red with fright. He feels the gentle cradle of a soft palm caressing his cheek that sends a rush of coolness through his body before the burning in his blood grabs hold of him tight and sinks its teeth deep into him. He struggles not to cry.

Stiles moves closer and his presence is the only thing that makes the misery bearable for Derek. The agony is the worst he’s ever been forced to endure. He’s breathing hard, erratically, heat coursing through his cheeks and down his neck while his heart races a mile a minute as sticky sweat dots his heaving chest. Stiles does his best to comfort the distressed wolf, gently tangling his fingers in Derek’s hair and soothing massage the pain; he kisses Derek’s forehead, hoping his kind love and gentle touch can cool the fire. Derek growls, shuddering; The contrast between the coolness of the damp cloth and the fire burning within him has his muscles coiling and heart hammering in his chest.

Feverishly shivering as gentle hands dab a wet cloth upon his forehead, the sheets disheveled and as hot-warm as his skin as shivers course through him. He’s making a kind of groaning gasping noise, his lungs caught between being too tight to draw in an even breath and exhaling fully for him to puff his chest out, wishing he could breathe out the toxins rushing though his vines. The worst is over, or so Stiles promises; all he had to do sweats out the toxins, give him a few hours and he will be good as new.

Yet right now, he howls, twisting in the bedsheets as his mate tries to comfort him. His claws cut into the bedspread, only to relax as Stiles kisses his lips and whispers softly, promise that come dawn he will feel better and the firestorm within him will flame out. He feels the coolness of Stiles fingers tenderly brushing over his cheek, yet Derek doesn’t open his eyes or unclench his teeth…it’s hard to breathe through the pain, yet his breath comes to him and a ripple of gentle relief floods his system when Stiles lays down beside him and kisses his cheek, as if magic kisses could cure his illness. 

Leaning into the embraces, Derek begins breathing slow and even, bathing his soul in Stiles’ warmth and his scent, drowning his heart in his soul mate’s kind compassion. 

♥ END ♥

**Author's Note:**

> [Written for this prompt!](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/627954.html?thread=86129650#t86129650)


End file.
